


Last Hero

by TicTok



Category: Angel: the Series, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno finds an orphaned newborn demon baby, and wants to raise it.  Sid doesn't really agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Things you should know about this fic -  
> 1\. I'm sorry. This crossover really shouldn't exist.  
> 2\. Geno and Sid are a thing I belive in.  
> 3\. This fic doesnt really fit into any timeline.  
> 4\. Spangel, sort of. you will barely feel it.  
> 5\. Angel and Spike played a much smaller part than i intially wanted, but if i didnt wrap it up where i did, i dont think i would have ever finished this fic.
> 
> Title is from Last Hero by Negative.

Sometimes, after a really huge loss, Geno just needs to get away. Away from the locker room, away from the team, away from Sid and his 'do better next time' attitude. Geno loves how optimistic Sid is usually, but Geno just _hates_ to lose.

That night after a loss to the Sabres at home, Geno had waved Sid ahead. "You go home, I be there after few hours." By this point in their relationship Sid had gotten used to Geno's post loss weirdness, so he just nodded, pressed a kiss to Geno's dry, chapped lips and left.

Geno pulled a hoodie on and put on his coat, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. He exited the stadium through a back door and started walking through the back alleys. He kept his head ducked, pulled his beanie down over his ears, and buried his hands in his pockets yet again.

He knew he shouldn’t go out after dark alone like this, the news warned people to stay off the streets at night. It had been an issue in Pittsburgh for a while now, the demons. But Geno was stubborn and a touch too brave. He had never felt that he couldn't handle a demon if it crossed his path. In Russia, demons have been part of the culture since Geno was in grade school. There had been a demon family down the road from his childhood home when he was a kid. Most demons were harmless to humans, but people were afraid anyway. Geno can remember playing with the demon children down the road once or twice before they moved away. In America, demons don't have the same acceptance that they do in Russia. Here they would have been run out of the neighborhood and possibly murdered if they lived in a community like they had back home.

Geno exhaled into the frigid January air, watching the white steam from his breath dissipate in front of him as he slowly trudged through the alleys. He was just pulling his ipod from his pocket when he heard it. A high pitched female voice screaming, and a deep gutteral growling sound followed by crashes, thuds, and a tearing sound. Then nothing.

Geno froze, listening to the sounds of the night as the air around him nearly crackled with tension. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he broke out in goosebumps. His breath was steaming the air in front of him, his eyes comically wide, and he was as tense as a bow string.

When nothing happened again after a minute, he relaxed slightly, unclenching his fists and letting his shoulders drop. He tried to shake the feeling of fear off and kept walking at a slow pace. He was now aware of every move he made, clutching his ipod in his hand as he walked. 

He wasn’t sure why, but when he got to the point in his walk where he normally turned right, he paused. Looking down the alley as it continued to the left. Then he heard it. Tiny whimpers and broken-off choking sobs. The kind that could only come from a very young infant. His eyebrows knitted together and he looked up the alley he usually took. Oh, he wished he had gone home with Sid.

Geno gritted his teeth, feeling his body tense up as he tiptoed down the alley to his left. His eyes darted everywhere. All his natural alarms and warnings were going off in his body; _Turn around. Go back. This isn't safe. You know better._ He groaned mentally as he ignored the alarms. He couldn't just leave while an innocent child was in danger. He was also acutely aware of the stories he had heard of demons imitating noises like a baby crying to draw victims in.

He tried to calm his rapid breathing and still the slight shake that had overtaken his body. He was definitely getting closer to the crying. Geno froze, ducking behind a dumpster when he saw the demon lying in the middle of the alley. It must have seen him, must have. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to hear it coming closer. Nothing changed, except for the steady whimpers and soft cries becoming more frequent.

Geno was truly shaking at this point, his breath coming in quick gasps on the verge of hyperventilating. He took a deep breath in through his mouth and held it for a moment. Trying to calm himself without much success.

He peeked around the corner, pulling back almost immediately. Nothing had moved. He peered around the edge of the dumpster again, lingering this time to get a better look. The adult demon was still lying motionless on the ground, and the persistent whimpers where still breaking the night time quiet. Geno puffed his cheeks out, stumping his foot in irritation and mentally berating himself for being so soft hearted.

He hesitantly took a step away from the dumpster, edging along it as he got closer to the motionless body of the demon. When he was about 5 feet away from it and it still hadn't moved he slunk even closer. In the dim street lighting he could see that it wasn't breathing. Demons had to breathe, right? 

He inched closer still, the sounds of the baby driving him to continue. As he slunk past the body he stared at it, waiting for it to spring up and attack. It didn't. What did happen was something squishing under one of his feet and the other sticking to the ground. He looked down quickly. Oh. He was walking through demon blood and guts. Glancing back at the body he put things together. Yep, that demon was very much dead and he was walking through its blood and entrails. He cringed, making a face and taking two large steps to get out of the mess.

The baby's cries were more insistent now and Geno turned his attention to that. He sort of felt like calling, 'Here kitty kitty.' He followed the sounds further down the alley until he realized that they were coming from behind him. He turned around and back tracked a few feet, it came from behind him again. He wrinkled his nose and put it in reverse backing up until he was standing in front of a pile of garbage bags and a large, smelly dumpster.

Oh no, he shook his head. He was not going to dumpster dive. He just wasn't. He opened the dumpster lid, recoiling as the strong odor assaulted him. He used the light from his phone to determine the baby wasn't laying on the top of the trash in there and closed the lid again. The noises were definately coming from right there though. 

He knocked a few of the bags of trash piled next to the dumpster away and peered behind it. He saw nothing but more trash at first. Once again using the light from his phone he stared at the space behind the dumpster. Geno pulled back and looked up and down the alley, his eyes pausing on the dead demon. He turned his attention back to the space behind the dumpster. He could still hear the infant, but couldn't see it. Could demons be invisible? He let that though fall away as he saw a paper bag move and heard another soft whine. 

Geno shoved a few more bags of trash away and slid into the space behind the dumpster. He tried to hold his breath and gingerly prodded at the shredded paper bags with the toe of his shoe. His foot poked against something soft but solid he held his breath, looking around again. He leaned over and stared with his phone held out in front of him for a moment. The infant whimpered again. 

Geno held his phone up with one hand and gently moved the paper aside with the other. Underneath the paper lay a tiny baby, shivering and naked, looking blearily up at him in the dark. Geno stood still as he and the infant stared at eachother. It was silent now, all but the slight rustle of the paper as it shivered.

It whined, flailed its tiny arms and Geno cracked. He put his phone in his mouth, and pulled off his jacket. He laid his jacket on the ground next to the infant and very carefully reached for the baby. The moment his fingers touched the infant, a voice that wasn't his own voice filled his head. _Scared. Cold. Mama._

Geno recoiled, pulling his hand back as though he had been burned, even though the baby had felt quite cool to the touch. He gingerly slid one hand under the back of the infant's head and the other hand under the baby's bottom. He quickly lifted the baby onto his jacket and folded the jacket around it. Geno lifted the bundle up and cradled it in his arms. He then maneuvered to get out of the cramped space behind the dumpster while clutching the baby. 

He stood stock still for a moment, just staring at the infant in his arms. It had pale, bluish green skin, a thin dusting of black hair on the top of its head, and sharp, alert, vivid blue eyes. Geno wrapped the sleeves of the jacket around it and carefully made his way back down the alley. He slipped past the dead demon and went back the way he came, heading for the stadium.

Geno was still shaking as he walked back to the rink. He couldn't seem to get his breathing under control and he was looking over his shoulder every few steps. His pace was just shy of a run, not wanting to jostle the baby too much and have it start to scream.

By the time he got to the stadium the baby had fallen into a fitful slumber. It's face was scrunched up and it had one tiny hand pressed against its cheek with the other pressed against its mouth. 

Geno rushed through the stadium and made his way to the players exit, and into the reserved parking lot. He unlocked his car with one hand and slid into the vehicle, locking the doors and sliding his seat back a few notches so he could hold the baby up in front of him. He exhaled and let his head fall back against the seat as his tremors finally started to dissipate. 

He slid the baby up slightly, resting its back against the steering wheel. It was so tiny. He didn't think he'd ever seen a baby so small. From head to toe it was about the length of Geno's forearm, and it felt as light as a feather. He estimated it weighed about 5 pounds.

The tiny infant slept on, however it whimpered slightly when he shifted so it was cradled in his left arm. He started up his little convertable and turned the heat on high. He didn't want to drive with the baby not properly secured, but he also didn’t feel like he had a many choices. He had no baby car seat for it.

His drive home was a mix of frantic speeding to get home and excessive braking for fear of crashing while holding the fragile infant. He pulled his car into the garage and killed the engine. He heart was racing again and he had a feeling the baby could sense his nervousness because it was beginning to stir in his arms. He opened the door from the garage into the house and hollered, "SID!" 

He immediately regretted it when the baby woke up, whining and flailing its short little arms. He shushed the baby softly, swaying and murmuring in Russian, "No, sweet one, is okay, don't cry." He cradled the baby to his chest and hummed a tune he remembered his mother singing to him when he was little. 

Geno turned around and hissed "SHH!" at Sid as he came pounding down the stairs, eyes wide and asking, "What’s wrong, why did you yell? Why are you home so early?" Sid froze at the bottom of the stairs, his gaze falling onto the bundle in Geno's arms.

"Geno, what the hell is that?" Sid asked incredulously. Geno tore his gaze off of Sid and looked down at the sleepy baby in his arms. "Is baby, Sid. Look!" Sid shook his head, backing away slightly. "Where did you get that? You can't just bring home demons, Geno! They are dangerous!" Geno huffed, wrapping the baby in his arms a touch tighter. "Is not dangerous, Sid. Is helpless baby." Geno took a few steps forward, "Look, Sid. Look!" Sid did look but his face was clearly saying what his words weren't. _Discust. Fear._

Geno was overcome by possessiveness. He pulled away, tucking the baby closer yet and growling, "It mother dead. Tiny baby. Helpless. It need family… I want family, Sid" Geno said gently, hope and excitement tingeing his voice. Sid's shoulders drooped and his face softened. Having kids was the one thing they argued about. They both agreed on wanting a family, but Sid wanted kids _one day,_ and Geno wanted kids _today._

"I know you do...but this isn't a kid Geno, it’s a _demon._ " Geno scowled and turned away, heading to the opposite end of the oversized house. He was acutely aware of Sid following him as he entered the unused part of the house. Geno entered one of the several guest rooms and shut the door behind him, clicking the lock in place and effectively barring Sid out.

Sid knocked on the door repeatedly as Geno looked all around the room for something suitable to lay the baby in. He ended up setting on a flimsy plastic clothes basket he found in the closet. He put a pillow from the bed into it and gently laid the bundle into the basket. He carted the basket with the baby into the adjoined bathroom and set the basket on the floor. He pulled his hoodie off and tossed it to the other room.

He stared at the little pointed face as the infant blinked back at him. It's eyes were scanning around, Geno was clearly out of the baby's sight range. Geno turned the water on in the sink and ran it to a nice warm temperature, filling the sink with a few inches of water. The baby was whimpering now, threatening to cry at the new noise of water running. 

Geno crouched next to the basket and paused, murmuring soothing words in Russian as he peered at the infant. It had a slightly pointed chin, the top of it's head was broad with a thin dusting of wispy black hair, it had high cheek bones and thin lips. Geno hesitated, but then shook his head, reaching to unfold the jacket. When his fingers brushed the baby's skin the words flashed in his mind again. _Scared. Hungry. Mama._

He withdrew his hands for a moment, then reached back, uncovering the baby and taking a good look at it for the first time. It was definitely a boy. He had slim shoulders and narrow hips, with short arms and legs. Geno slipped his hands under the baby and lifted him as he got to his feet. He carefully cradled the tiny head in one hand and supported the small body with the other.

Geno dipped on of the baby's feet into the water then slid the baby into the warm bathwater. The baby's pale blueish skin seemed to glow eerily under the water. Geno took a washcloth from the pile on the counter and dipped it into the water. He gingerly cushioned the baby's head in his left palm and oh-so-gently ran the washcloth over the infant's little body. He squirmed in Geno's hands and scrunched up his face, making displeased noises.

He did the best he could to clean the baby with one hand, soothing the warm cloth over his hair and murmuring in Russian when the baby's lower lip trembled. When he was nearly done the infant squawked and started squirming in earnest, effectively getting the message across that time was up for this bath thing. 

"Okay, okay. Good enough for now." He smiled at the tiny face and pulled a towel from the rack behind him. He placed the towel on the counter and carefully lifted the baby from the water and set him on top of the towel. Geno hummed a nursery rhyme as he towel dried the baby, patting his soft, bluish skin dry. 

He grabbed another towel and put it on the counter, moving the mostly dry baby to the new towel. Geno wrapped the infant in the towel and lifted him up and holding him against his chest. The baby's head lolled on his shoulder and he made tiny whimpering sounds. Geno thought back to when he touched the baby's skin and the word hungry had flashed across his mind. 

Geno re-entered the main part of the guest bedroom and paused in the middle of the room when he heard Sid's voice. He swayed the little boy in his arms as he listened to Sid's voice through the door. It sounded like Sid was sitting infront of the door, his voice echoing strangely. 

"Geno, come on, I'm sorry. We need to talk about this. I was just shocked, okay? Open the door, G." Sid rapped his knuckles on the door twice, it sounded like he slid his hand down the door, and then a distinct thump like he had let his head smack against the locked door.

Geno arched an eyebrow, looked down at the bundle in his arms and shook his head, cooing in Russian, "He is spoiled, he thinks all he has to do is say sorry and all is forgiven. He is not forgiven yet, not at all." The baby's eyes were fixed on his face as he spoke, his mouth moving in immitation. 

Geno kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, scooting back and resting against the head board. He pulled his knees up and propped the baby against them. Geno watched the baby as the little boy brought a fist to his mouth, sucking gently and making a low groaning noise.

Geno shifted to pull his phone from his back pocket and soothed the baby when it flailed at his movement. "You’re okay, you aren't falling, I have you." He quickly found Flower's number in his phone. If anyone on the team had baby stuff it would be Fleury since his daughter had just been born a month prior.

Flower's sleepy voice answered the phone and Geno could immediately here Estelle shrieking in the background. "Geno, what's up?" Flower's voice was clipped and tense. "I need big favor," Geno started but Flower cut him off, "Now isn't a good time, can it wait until tomorrow?"

Geno huffed, "Not really! Need favor tonight!" Flower groaned and ground out, "What do you need?" Geno took a breath and said, "Had a bit of surprise after game...can you bring over little baby diapers, bottle, and baby milk? Some clothes too, but Estelle's cloths being too big..." Now Flower was interested, the sound of Estelle screaming had subsided, but Geno could still here her a little, Flower must have left the room to talk. "Baby stuff? Jesus, Geno, what did you do?" Geno replied with a rushed, "Nothing! I explain when you get here. Please? Need you to help!" 

Flower sighed, "Okay, but if Vero decides to kill one of us because you made me abandon her, I will let her murder you." Geno grinned in relief, "Thank you! Thank you! Call me when almost here and I come out and meet you at door!" Flower agreed and hung up, saying he would be there in 30 minutes.

In the meantime Geno amused himself by gently touching the baby's cheeks, stroking his wispy black hair and trying out names. "Dmytri...no. Ruslan...Nuh-uh. Zilya...maybe. Roman...Nah. Yulien...maybe. Bohdan...Hmm. Jovan? Maybe not." He debated for a little while longer, running his fingers over the slightly pointed ears. The baby was becoming genuinely fussy now, hungry no doubt. Just as Geno was getting up to pace around the room in an attempt to sooth him, Geno's phone rang. Geno answered it and told Flower he would be right out. He tucked the towel around the baby a little better and unlocked the door. He pushed past Sid, not looking at him and pretending he was never there.

He kept walking even as Sid rushed after him, calling Geno’s name and stomping his feet dramatically. Geno flipped the towel loosely over the baby's face to protect him from the cold night air as he opened the door. Flower was standing on the doorstep with a medium sized black gym bag with the Penguin's logo on it. He had a curious and amused look on his face as he eyed the towel in Geno's arms. Geno waved him in and smiled at him.

Sid was red in the face and was glaring at Geno furiously. "Fine!" He huffed, grabbing his keys from the peg next to the door and storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Geno felt his heart clench. What if Sid didn’t come back? He looked at the bundle in his arms then back at the door. Was he really willing to lose Sid in order to have this baby?

He didn't have time to think over it much because Flower was poking at the towel and trying to uncover the baby in Geno's arms. Geno hesitated, pulling the baby away slightly. Flower had a soft look in his eyes as he looked up at Geno, motioning to the infant and saying, "Can I see?"

Geno pursed his lips, it was only fair that he let Flower see the reason Geno needed baby stuff, right? Geno took a deep breath and flipped the towel off the baby's face. Flower's mouth dropped, but he didn't say anything or back up like Sid had. Geno tried to read Flower's face, but all he saw was shock and curiosity.

"Geno...That’s a _demon baby!_ " Flower gasped. Geno grabbed the bag from Flower and growled, turning away. "Thanks for bringing baby stuff!" He called over his shoulder as he walked away, heading for the kitchen. Flower jumped slightly, "Geno wait! I want to know how this happened!" Geno turned back, looking at Fleury' face for some sign that he wasn't okay with this. All Geno saw was fascination and mild excitement.

Geno sighed and nodded at Flower to follow him into the kitchen. He cradled the baby in one arm, and rooted through the bag with the other. He pulled out the package of diapers and made a face because they were _Disney Princess_ themed. Flower laughed lightly and shrugged. Geno rolled his eyes and laid the baby boy on the counter, gently unwrapping him and putting the diaper on him, it was quite a bit too big. When he looked up, Flower was staring, a small smile playing on his lips and his eyes wide in wonder. 

"So...?" Flower prompted. Geno rooted through the bag again, pulling out a nightgown looking thing that had long sleeves that folded over the baby's hands. "I went for walk after game. Heard screaming. His mother was dead. Blood everywhere. He behind dumpster. Crying, cold." Geno pulled the sleeper over the baby's head and pulled it down over the baby's tiny body. The outfit had no legs, just an elastic sack-like bottom that made for easy diaper changing. Geno folded the sleeves back since they were much too long for the baby's arms. The outfit was pale blue, green, pink, and yellow stripes. Flower searched through the bag and handed Geno a matching hat. 

Geno slid it on the baby's head and scooped him up, laying the little head against his shoulder and cupping a hand under the baby's bottom. He pulled the bottle and can of formula out of the bag and set them on the counter. He debated for a moment, then motioned to the bottle and said, "Could you..." Flower smiled and reached out, "Can I hold him instead?" Geno hesitated but nodded, cautiously handing the baby over. Flower paused the moment he touched the baby. No doubt hearing the voice the same as Geno had. Flower seemed to brush it off though.

Fleury cooed at the baby in french and booped him on his tiny upturned nose. Geno smiled a little and started getting the bottle ready, microwaving a dish of tap water and filling the bottle with filtered water from the fridge. He mixed the powder into the bottle and sat the bottle in the dish of hot water. Geno watched as Flower babbled at the baby and made silly faces. The little boy was waving his hands in an attempt to bat at Fleury's face. Geno sighed heavily. "I think Sid just leave me. Because of baby." Flower stopped playing with the infant and laid him gently in the crook of his arm. "What? Sid wouldn't leave you, that’s ridiculous!" 

Geno frowned and stared at the bottle on the counter. "He hate baby. Thinks demons discusting. Say, is dangerous. He not dangerous... Look! He baby. His mother dead. He needs family. I tell Sid this, say, baby needs family, and I want family. He say, is demon. Not a baby."

Flower looked angry, and for a moment Geno though Flower was mad at him. "Sid should know better. Demons can be just like everyone else. Sid wouldn't know a half demon if it punched him in the face; and this half demon just might do it too." Geno furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. Flower smiled and handed the baby back to Geno, then he stepped back and closed his eyes. Geno felt his breath catch when Flower morphed into a demon form, with large, yellow, catlike eyes, pointed teeth and sharp claws. His legs were elongated and bent, same with his arms. He was taller in demon form, and hunched over slightly. He shifted back and gave Geno a sheepish look. 

"I never tell anyone. It is just easier this way...for people to think I'm just human..." He settled his gaze on the baby in Geno's arms instead of Geno's face, shifting nervously. "That was awesome." Geno grinned, grabbing the bottle and gently pressing it to the baby's lips. His lips parted a just slightly and Geno popped the nipple into his mouth. It was almost too big for the tiny baby.

Geno moved back to the living room and sat down in one of the lounge chairs, careful not to upset the tiny baby. Flower sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Geno and watched as Geno fed the baby. "I think Sid will come around." Geno's face fell. "Hope so." He murmured. "Sid is a good guy. He just...He really cares about how the public views him. He just needs to realize that the important thing is listening to the people who really matter, not what reporters say. You matter to him Geno, matter the most to him." Geno sighed and nodded reluctantly, his eyes downcast and focused on the baby.

The baby only drank about half the bottle, becoming fidgety and whiney. Geno cooed to him in Russian as Flower pulled a burp cloth out of the bag, returning to the sitting room and draping the cloth over Geno’s shoulder. Geno muttered a ‘thanks’ and propped the baby up on his shoulder. He alternated from rubbing the baby’s back and patting gently. The baby never did burp, but calmed down after a few minutes. 

Geno laid the baby across his lap, letting the back of the tiny head rest on his forearm. He ran his finger down the side of the baby’s pointed face, before gently grasping one of the tiny hands. Flower chuckled and pulled out his phone. “I gotta show Vero!” Flower chirped delightedly. He snapped a picture and started texting away. “Okay, don’t tell anyone else though.” Geno said in a sing-song voice, smiling at the boy. Flower nodded and replied, “Duh.”

Geno smirked and reached down, putting the foot rest up and leaning back slightly. Flower took a few more pictures and texted for another minute before slipping the phone back into his pocket. He slouched over in the other lazy chair and grinned widely are Geno. Flower was quiet for a few minutes, watching Geno and the baby. The little boy was falling asleep, his large electric blue eyes slipping closed. Geno looked up at Fleury and sighed. “I really want him. But want Sid too. Don’t know if I can have both.” Flower smiled sadly at him, not really knowing what to say, he ended up going with, “Sid will come around. He isn’t selfish enough to make you give that baby away. I really don’t think he is anyway.” 

Geno frowned at the tiny boy in his arms. Flower’s phone buzzed and he sighed loudly. “It’s Vero. She wants me to come home to help her with Estelle. I better go.” But he didn’t make any moves to get up. Nearly 20 minutes had gone by before he said, “You got this, right? I can leave and you won’t freakout by yourself, right? You know what you are doing?” Geno nodded and let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, not first baby I take care of. Will be okay.”

Flower got up and waved awkwardly. “Text me or call me or something if you need anything.” Geno nodded again and stared down at the baby. Flower rubbed his hands on his pants. He hesitantly patted Geno on the shoulder and then stroked his thumb across the baby’s forehead, where a very slight ridge was poking. “Oh my god, I’m getting attached already and he isn’t even mine!” Flower laughed and shook his head. “Hey!” Geno scoffed, lifting the baby up so it lay against his chest, “You have your own!” He joked, holding the baby to his chest protectively.

Flower laughed and waved Geno off, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair and pulling it on. He smiled again and said bye, heading for the door. When he opened the door to leave, Sid was standing on the other side with his hand poised to unlock the door. Geno sighed quietly and leaned back against the reclining couch chair, laying the back of it down slightly. He heard Flower greet Sid and then quickly say bye.

He ran his hand up and down the baby’s back absently, soothing himself more than the sleeping baby. He opened his eyes when he felt Sid sit down on the couch next to him. Sid had his legs folded up partly underneath himself and he was sitting crooked so than he was facing Geno and the baby. Geno let his eyes slip shut. He placed both hands more firmly on the baby, cupping a hand around the baby’s tiny bottom and laying the other hand on his back. 

Sid was quiet for a few moments, but Geno could feel Sid’s eyes on him. Geno opened his eyes and looked over at Side when he Sid started talking. “I’m really sorry I panicked. …I think I bought Walmart’s entire baby section.” Geno smiled at that and patted the tiny child’s back, looking into his lovers eyes and asking, “Really?” 

Sid laughed lightly. “Yeah, there is a truck delivering furniture Monday morning. I brought home everything that would fit in my car tonight. I tried to pick up the basics we would need right away. I really didn’t know what we needed. Thankfully there was a store clerk who didn’t ask many questions. She asked what I was looking for and I told her, ‘Everything!’ And she helped me pick _everything._ ”

Geno smiled and extended an arm and pulled Sid close. Sid curled up against Geno easily, resting his head on Geno’s shoulder and looking at the baby sleeping on Geno’s chest. The baby’s face was turned away from Sid, and Geno delicately turned the little head so he was facing Sid. 

Sid’s eyes were wide and his body tensed up. Geno rested his cheek on Sid’s head and whispered, “Please Sid. I want him. Want him to be ours. Please.” Sid exhaled through his nose and relaxed, nodding once. Sid laid his hand on top of Geno’s where it rested on the baby’s back. “We’ll see.”

Geno frowned and kissed the top of Sid’s head. Sid smiled hesitantly and kept staring at the baby. “He’s blue.” Sid commented, there was no malice in his tone though, just an edge of ‘stating the obvious.’ Geno nodded, “Should see eyes. So bright.” Sid smiled and very carefully, as if he was afraid to touch him, he touched the baby’s cheek.

Sid jerked his hand back and pulled away from Geno looking at them both with wide eyes. “What the fuck was that?!” Geno shrugged and touched the baby’s cheek himself. _Warm. Sleepy. Mama._ Geno looked up at Sid. “That happen when I touch him too. Not know why.” 

Sid looked alarmed, but settled against Geno again. “Is that like…normal for demons?” Geno grunted at that and shrugged one shoulder. Sid reached out again and laid his hand on the back of the baby’s head, careful to only touch the little boy’s hat. “It usually only happen once.” Sid curled closer, bringing his feet up and folding them under him and resting heavily against Geno.

“So it’s a boy then?” Sid’s voice was just above a whisper, as the baby was sleeping peacefully and he didn’t want to wake him. Geno nodded. “Our boy.” Sid looked up at Geno, who had his eyes fixed on the top of the baby’s head.

Sid pulled away and sat up. Geno gave him a questioning look as Sid pulled his jacket back on. Sid gave him a crooked half smile and quietly said, “I’m gonna bring in the bassinet and some other stuff.” He was smiling widely by the end of his sentence. Geno gave him a small smile in return and nodded. Geno sat up carefully, cradling the tiny body to his chest as he got to his feet. The baby fussed once, but quieted when Geno murmured to him in Russian. 

Geno went to the door and cracked it open, watching for Sid to come back. When Sid approached the door Geno pulled it open for him so he wouldn’t have to set the bags on the floor to open the door. Sid grinned, “You are gonna love this bassinet.” 

Sid dumped the bags on the couch and set the large box down on the floor. Sid flopped down infront of the box and with his legs crossed. He tugged the box into his lap as Geno gingerly sat down next to Sid, crossing his legs as well. He laid the baby so his bottom was in Geno’s lap and the back of his head propped against Geno’s thigh.

Sid was staring at the two of them. “What?” Geno asked, giving Sid a small smile. Sid shook his head and opened the box, pulling parts out. Sid gave Geno a bewildered look and his shoulders slumped. Geno laughed and quickly supplied. “I help!” Sid sighed and laid back ward on the carpet. Geno stretched a hand out and rubbed the exposed skin on Sid’s belly where his shirt was pulled up. 

Sid batted his hand away and sat back up. The baby stirred in Geno’s lap and whined, his arms flailing and his legs kicking. His eyes opened and Geno heard an intake of breath from Sid. Geno lifted the baby up, holding it in front of him and pressing his forehead to the tiny baby’s forehead. Sid watched the exchange, before busying himself with putting the bassinet together.

Half an hour later found Geno pacing around the room, trying to sooth the baby. The tiny creature was putting up a racket to beat the band. Sid was just putting the finishing touched on the bassinet, laying a thermal blanket in the bassinet. Geno lifted the baby, laying the tiny head against his shoulder. The baby shrieked in his ear and Geno cringed. 

Sid stood up and announced that the bassinet was finished. Geno turned around and grinned, laughing lightly when he saw that the bassinet had little baby penguins all over it, “Awesome!” he grinned. Sid smiled and walked up to Geno, staring at the screaming child in his arms. “Want to hold?” Geno asked hopefully. Sid gave Geno a half smile and shook his head, “No, he is used to you, not me and I don’t want to upset him even more.” Geno’s face fell and he nodded once, edging past Sid to lay the baby in the bassinet.

The baby quieted a little, reducing his shrieks to softer whines and whimpers. Geno turned to Sid and cautiously started the conversation. “Sid, if we gonna do this, you must hold. You must love. Can’t make him grow up thinking he not good enough for his other papa.” Sid was quick to interject, “No that’s not it, I just…I’m not the best with little babies. I don’t think I’ve ever held a baby that tiny…I mean…what if I hold him wrong and …I don’t even know. What if I…what if I _drop_ him or I trip while I have him?” 

Geno smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling Sid into his arms. Sid melded against him, burying his face in Geno’s neck. Geno pressed his lips to the side of Sid’s head and folded his arms around him. Sid slid his hands into Geno’s back pockets and sighed into his neck. The baby was quietly sleeping now and Geno pulled away from Sid slightly, turning Sid around in his arms and pushing him towards the bassinet. Sid stuffed his hands into his own pockets and leaned back against Geno. 

Geno rested his chin on Sid’s shoulder and pressed a smiling kiss just behind Sid’s ear. He smiled even brighter when he felt goose bumps spring up and a slight shiver run down Sid’s spine. “Look, Sid. Our baby.” Geno missed it when Sid pressed his eyes shut for a moment, before rolling them up to the ceiling sadly. If Geno had been facing Sid he would have seen the look on his face and known exactly what Sid was thinking. _This is not our baby. This isn’t anyone’s baby. I can’t do this._

Geno pulled away, still smiling and pulled a baby monitor from a box, he quickly plugged on end of the monitor into the wall and sat it next to the bassinet. He tuned them to the same channel, checked the baby on more time, then smirked at Sid and grabbed his hand. Geno lead Sid up the stairs and into their bedroom, smiling to himself the whole way.

Geno plugged the monitor in and set it on the bedside table. Sid was at the foot of the bed with his shirt already tugged off over his head and tossed into the wooden laundry hamper. He was unbuttoning his jeans and giving Geno a positively _sinful_ look. Geno exhaled slowly and tugged his own shirt over his head. 

Sid let his jeans fall to his ankles and stepped out of them, crawling up onto the bed and kneeling in front of Geno. Sid slid his hands around Geno’s waist, into the top of his pants and sliding them off of Geno’s hips. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Geno’s and pressing his face against Geno’s neck. 

Geno latched his lips to the top of Sid’s shoulder and sucked a red mark to the surface. Sid groaned and threw his head back, exposing his throat. Geno took the opportunity and bit onto Sid’s throat, leaving a trail of biting kisses down Sid’s chest as he pushed Sid over backwards. Geno murmured, “So hot, Sid. So perfect.” Sid smiled and ran his hands down Geno’s back, stopping when his hands rested on Geno’s ass. He slipped his thumbs under the waistband as Geno moved up to kiss Sid’s lips.

Geno lifted his hips up slightly to allow Sid to pull off his boxers. Geno went up on his knees and pulled the boxers down to his knees, rolling onto his back as Sid kneeled as well, pulling his own underwear off. Geno pressed Sid back against the pillows and left a trail of sucking kisses from behind Sid’s ear down to his navel, where he dipped his tongue in and swirled it around. He shifted his eyes up to Sid’s face, smiling when Sid moaned and leaned his head to the side, his mouth hanging agape.

Geno slid lower yet, his feet hanging off the end of the bed. He wrapped his hand around Sid’s dick without looking away from his face. Sid’s eyes fluttered deliciously when Geno sucked the head into his mouth. Geno took a little more into his mouth, pressing Sid against the roof of his mouth and sucking hard. “God, Geno. You’re so fucking good at this.” 

Geno pulled off for a moment, sucking in a breath and going back in for more. He moaned lightly, the vibrations making Sid squirm in delight. Sid’s face screwed up and his hissed quietly, moving his hand to cup the back of Geno’s head. Geno pulled off and moved up Sid’s body, pausing in his travel to lightly bit Sid’s collarbone.

Sid groaned out loud and pushed Geno off slightly. “Now.” Sid’s voice was low and gravelly, and it did amazing things to Geno’s lower belly. He felt his dick twitch in response and grinned, biting the side of Sid’s jaw and sitting up, straddling Sid’s hips. “Patient, or get nothing.” He was smirking and looking down at Sid. 

Geno leaned over and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer next to Sid’s side of the bed. Sid rolled his eyes and thrust his hips up against Geno, groaning, “Hurry up, okay? You are purposely going slower than necessary.” Geno snorted and slid the condom onto himself. 

Sid pushed Geno off of him and arranged the pillows into a slight mound in the middle of the bed. Sid lifted himself up and flopped his hips onto the stacked pillows. Sid laid there on his back and put his hands behind his head. Geno slicked up three fingers and slid one in, then three to into Sid at once. Sid gasped and jerked, pressing down against Geno’s fingers . Geno kept them still for another moment, earning a displeased grunt from Sid and a whine. “Geno, you are evil. Keep going!”

Geno smiled and jabbed his fingers forward repeatedly into the place he knew from experience was Sid’s prostate. He rubbed the gland until Sid as reduced to whining and squirming, muttering, “Come on, come on, come on, Geno! Please!” Geno grinned and pulled his hand away, lining himself up and sinking into Sid slowly.

Sid groaned loudly and lifted his hips up to meet Geno’s thrusts. “Fuckin- _Sid._ ” Geno broke off into rambling Russian under his breath. Sid recognized a few words here and there and enough curses to make Ovi blush.

Geno’s head fell forward, his face pressed into Sid’s collar bone and an elbow resting on either side of Sid’s head. Sid’s nails were digging into the backs of his shoulders and Sid was murmuring encouragements into Geno’s ear. Geno groaned, throwing his head back and thrusting particularly hard, twisting his hips and snapping them forward again. Sid gasped, Geno’s eyes fluttered and he pressed his face into Sid’s neck, sliding a hand between them and grabbing Sid’s dick, rubbing him sloppily.

Geno startled as a foreign sound breached the edges of his senses. Geno was in the _zone,_ there was no stopping right then no matter what he heard around him _._ He groaned and came when Sid clenched around him, Sid whining and squirming through his own orgasm. Geno let his head fall forward and rest on Sid’s chest, panting as Sid’s own chest heaved. 

Finally Geno registered what the sound was. The baby was shrieking through the monitor. Geno gasped, and pulled back, slipping out of Sid and moving to the edge of the bed. Sid went to his own side and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and groaning quietly in pleasure. Geno pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash. 

Sid disappeared into the bathroom and Geno quickly pulled a pair of sweatpants from his dresser, tugging them on and hurrying out the door. He took the steps two at a time, nearly slipping on the last one. He crossed the floor to the bassinet, switching on an extra light on the way. “Hey, hey! Don’t cry, Papa is right here, sweet one! So sorry! Your daddy distracted me, baby boy!” He cooed in Russian, lifting the tiny body up and kissing him on his little bluish cheek.

Geno laid the baby in the crook of his arm and gathered the bag Flower had brought over, heading into the kitchen. Geno readied a bottle and then settled in on the reclining sofa to feed the baby. The little boy stared up at Geno’s face as he drank the bottle. Geno smiled and murmured soothingly in Russian while the baby drank contentedly. Sid came down a few minutes later, wearing a pajama bottoms and a too big shirt. Geno’s shirt. Geno shook his head and growled hotly, _“Sid.”_

“What?” Sid asked innocently, sprawling out on his stomach and using one hand to rub his back, just above his pants line. The shirt was an old faded dark grey, longsleeved, wide necked shirt. The sleeves were frayed at the ends from Geno chewing on them and there was a small hole on the right side where it got caught on a door handle. It was slightly too big and stretched out on Geno, and Sid was absolutely swimming in it. It had slipped down off one of Sid’s shoulders and exposed the tender skin bridging from Sid’s neck to this shoulder. Geno groaned and rolled his eyes. Sid did his best to look like he doesn’t know what he is doing.

When the baby spits the bottle nipple out Geno leans forward. He props the baby’s bottom on his knee and holds a cloth over his hand, propping the baby’s chin up. He lightly pats the baby’s back until he squirms and shrieks his displeasure. Geno turns the baby and kisses his forehead, murmuring, “Is okay! Don’t know why you not like that.” Sid sits up and says, “Can we go back to bed now?” It comes off as more of a statement and Geno gives Sid a dirty look. “Baby more important than sleep.” 

Geno cradled the tiny body in his arms and nodded to the bassinet, “Take that upstairs, okay?” Sid shrugs, but rolls his eyes when Geno turns away and heads up the stairs. Geno carefully ascended the stairs, hyper aware of where his feet were so he doesn’t trip carrying the baby. Sid trailed behind him, begrudgingly toting the bassinet up the curving staircase.

Once upstairs, Sid places the bassinet against the wall on Geno’s side of the bed and scoots past Geno to crawl into his own side. Geno checks the baby’s diaper and ‘hmms.’ “Sid hold while I get new diaper.” Geno came around to where Sid was sitting up in bed and pushed the infant into Sid’s arms. Instinctively Sid brought his arms up to cradle the baby, even as he gasped, “No! Geno I don’t want to!” Geno laughed lightly and kissed Sid’s cheek, turning around and leaving the room.

Sid stared down at the blue tinged infant in his arms. He had his little bluish hands balled up and pressed against his cheeks. His eyes were blinking slowly and his lower lip pressed up into his upper one. The tiny boy crinkled his upturned nose and whined softly. “Uh...Don’t scream, okay?” Sid said softly, moving the baby so Sid’s arms could relax. The baby really wasn’t as repulsive as the few other demons Sid had encountered. He was cute in a strange way. Sid held him awkwardly until Geno returned and plucked the infant from Sid’s arms.

After the baby’s diaper was changed and the old one discarded, Geno gingerly laid the boy into the Bassinet. He pulled the little thermal blanket up to the baby’s chest and switched the light off, sliding up the bed and flopping next to Sid. Geno tucked himself under the covers and curled up to Sid. Geno sighed, smiling and pulling Sid close into his arms. 

~~~~TicTok~~~~

Geno woke up to Sid’s cold hands slithering under his belly. Geno hissed and pulled away, sliding over to the far edge and grabbing Sid’s wrists. Sid mumbled something sleepily and twisted around, pressing his back into Geno’s side. Geno grunted and flopped down partly on Sid, opening his mouth to bite Sid’s exposed shoulder. He sunk his teeth in, gentle, but hard enough to rouse Sid into squirming.

Just then the baby fussed and Geno startled, remembering the events of the night before. He rolled out of bed and blearily peered into the bassinet. The baby flailed his arms when he saw Geno, and Geno scooped him up and kissed his little upturned nose, whispering in Russian, “What a good little boy letting Papa and Daddy sleep all night! Such a good baby!”

Geno placed the baby against his shoulder and carted him off down the stairs. He grabbed a diaper and laid the baby on a blanket on the floor, kneeling down at the baby’s feet. He quickly changed the diaper and stood up, lifting the baby and laying him in the crook of his arm. Geno discarded the dirty diaper in the trash and set to work readying a bottle. Geno quickly changed the tiny baby into a different outfit while the bottle heated up. The little boy squirmed and flailed his legs as much as he could. Geno felt like his hands were oversized and clumsy as he did the tiny snaps on the little sleeper.

Geno grabbed the bottle and carried the little boy upstairs. Sid was still sleeping peacefully and Geno slid onto the bed next to him. The baby’s eyes were wondering around the room and his fists were clenched and pressed against his chest. Geno smiled at him and laid down on his side. He propped the baby up slightly by putting a pillow under the baby’s head and shoulders. The baby’s mouth was working soundlessly and Geno quickly popped the nipple into the searching mouth, trying to avoid any screaming.

Sid woke up shortly, rolling over and watching Geno feed the baby silently. Geno smiled at Sid and murmured, “Morning.” Sid grunted, tensing up for a moment as he watched the baby. “Is only baby, Sid. Can not hurt anything.” Sid sighed, nodding. “I know. He can hurt anyone _yet._ What happens when he grows up? We can’t keep him locked forever…” Geno huffed and whispered, “ _Sid._ Us raising him, he be good. Grow up loved, grow up gentle, caring. He best baby, Sid. Everyone will see, he be awesome. ‘Cus he ours. He best. …We best.” 

Sid huffed a laugh, a single, low note breaking the quiet morning atmosphere. Sid blinked slowly gently, hesitantly, touched the baby’s forehead. There was a slight ridge running from the top of the baby’s head down to between his eyes, Sid gently traced it with the tip of his finger. The baby’s eyes flickered open and fixed on Sid for a moment, before slowly fluttering closed again. Geno smiled at Sid and settled against the pillows, pressing the side of his face into the pillow, his eyes slipping shut.

Soon, Sid rolled out of bed and got in the shower while Geno lay in bed and cuddled the baby. When Sid returned, he had a white towel slung low around his hips and he was rubbing his dripping hair with a towel. Geno Lifted the baby and laid him on his chest, muttering in Russian, “Your daddy is a tease.” He sat up and scooted back against the bead headboard, clutching the newborn to his chest.

“That baby will have no idea what language he is supposed to speak if you keep switching from English to Russian like that.” Sid stated dryly. Geno smiled and held the baby up infront of his face, his eyes nearly crossing to look at the tiny bluish face. “He be fine. Lots of babies learn two language.” Sid smirked and dropped his towel, pulling on some boxers and jeans from the dresser, before disappearing into the walk in closet.

Geno’s phone vibrated on the bedstand and Geno fumbled to grab it. It was a text from Fleury, ‘Vero wants to see the baby, be there in 10 minutes.’ Geno groaned, texting back. ‘ok, come in.’ Flower coming over ment he had to get up. He propped the baby against his shoulder and threw the blankets off. Sid tripped as he returned to the room, looking down at the discarded wet towel like it was the enemy. Geno stood and grunted, “Flower, Vero and baby coming over.” He smiled, “They want to see our baby!” Geno kissed Sid and pushed the baby into Sid’s arms. Sid grasped the baby, trying not to let him fall as Geno pressed him into his arms.

Geno disappeared into the bathroom and Sid held the baby at arm’s length. He made a face and carried the baby over to his bassinet, laying him in gently. The baby flailed his short arms and his face scrunched up, a low wail emanating from him. “No! Don’t scream! Shh!” Sid looked around the room, looking for a magic quieting device for the newborn. 

Geno poked his head out of the bathroom and laughed, “Sid! Hold him and he not cry!” before ducking back into the bathroom. Sid groaned and gingerly picked the infant back up, holding him up and saying, “There, okay? See, I’m holding you…” The baby tossed his head back and screamed again.

Sid sighed and brought the baby closer, holding him against his chest and shushing him. He headed downstairs and plopped on the couch. He laid the baby on the couch next to him and turned so he was sitting cross legged at the baby’s feet. The baby’s eyes were slipping closed and he was clenching his fists and flexing his toes. Sid sighed, thinking to himself, _Geno really wants to do this. Is it really fair to tell him no? what will we do with the kid if we don’t raise it? Orphanages won’t take him. I don’t think I really have a choice here. Geno and this baby just became a package deal._ The baby fussed and Sid pulled it into his lap, leaning back and bending his knees so the tiny newborn rested against his legs.

Just as Geno started down the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Geno changed his path and went to the door, flinging it open and grinning widely. Vero pushed past him, gingerly pressing a hand to her belly and limping slightly, yammering in speedy French and gesturing with her free hand. Flower trailed behind her, toting a carseat with baby Estelle clutched in one hand and loaded down with diaper bags and grocery bags in the other. Flower gasped, “Help help help help help!” as the bags started to slip. Geno grabbed Estelle’s baby carrier and flower wrapped both arms around the bags.

Geno snorted at Flower and turned away, cooing at Estelle quietly in Russian. Vero grabbed a pillow and gingerly sat down on it next to Sid, plucking the baby from his lap and snuggling it against her chest. She gasped and giggled, rocking the baby gently as she fawned over him. Flower deposited the bags on the floor near the couch and collapsed onto the other end of the large sofa. Geno sat the baby carrier on the floor and unclasped the buckles, lifting Estelle up and kissing her face. She squawked and grabbed at his face. Geno laughed and sat on Sid’s other side, pressing up against him. 

Geno played with Estelle for a moment, adjusting her frilly yellow dress and playfully prodding her belly, she smiled and kicked him excitedly. Vero was still fawning over the boy, kissing him and nuzzling his cheek, giggling and saying, “So cute! I can’t stand how perfect he is! Have you named him yet?” Sid shook his head and looked at Geno. “No, we haven’t talked about names yet.”

Geno shrugged, “We will soon.” Flower cleared his throat. “Uh, I have a guy who has a team that sort of specializes in demons and whatnot…he’s great. And I invited him and his team to come out and see if they know what sort of demon our kiddo is and just…confirm that no one will come looking for the baby.” Geno nodded and Sid turned slightly, looking at Geno with big eyes. Flower caught the look and hastily added, “He is good. Very discreet. He helped me out when I came of age.” Sid narrowed his eyes and gave Fleury a curious look. 

“I’m a half demon. My demon side didn’t show itself until I was 21. Angel and his crew helped me learn to manage it.” Flower was staring Sid down, daring him to say something negative. Sid coughed. “Wow. Really?” Flower nodded, Vero clutched the baby against her and glared at Sid. Flower smirked, “Want me to show you?” Sid shook his head quickly, looking at the floor. “No, it’s cool that you’re... it’s cool, really! And I’m good with it...just shocked.” Geno snorted and kissed Sid’s shoulder. “Sid have no social skills.” He laughed lightly and rubbed his forehead on Sid’s shoulder.

“Right,” Flower started, “So about this guy, he should be here sometime this afternoon.” Geno nodded and stood up, putting Estelle in Sid’s lap. Geno waved for Flower to come with him and went into the kitchen. “You guys eat yet?” He asked Fleury. Flower shook his head and smiled, jumping up onto the counter and swinging his feet. Geno puttered around the kitchen, making pancakes and frying bacon, Flower chattering away about Estelle. 

During a lull in Flowers chatter Geno paused and asked, “So, what is this guy’s story? One that you have coming over?” Flower smiled and replied, “His name is Angel. He’s a vampire with a soul. He has been around since….like the dawn of time.” Geno smirked at that. “Remember when that thing with L.A. Went down and everyone thought the apocalypse was coming?” Geno nodded, flipping the pancakes. “Well…it sort of _was_ the apocalypse. Angel and his team saved the world.” Geno’s eyebrows lifted and he paused, looking at Flower with surprise. “So, after the apocalypse, Angel took what was left of his team and got the fuck out of there. Not many of his team survived. He does things like this pretty regular. He won’t ask you to pay him. But you should. Helping people is what he does, and it doesn’t always pay well, considering he is an…..equal opportunity rescuer. Regardless of what people can give him.” Geno shrugged and nodded, “I will pay him for sure. Make it worth his while.” Geno smirked. Flower then rattled on about when he met Angel.

After several minutes, Flower fell silent, looking into the living room at Sid, Vero and the babies. Sid was cradling the tiny newborn in his arms, looking down at him and Vero was sitting next to him with Estelle curled against her shoulder. Geno nudged Flower, smiling and saying, “Look; our families.” Flower grinned and pulled out his phone, snapping a picture. 

“I told you Sid would get over himself.” Flower said with a smirk. Geno ‘hmmed’ and leaned his hip against the island counter. Fleury sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper, “Does seeing Sid holding your baby do the same thing to you that seeing Vero and Estelle does to me?” He rolled his eyes skyward, put a hand on his chest and his mouth dropped open, groaning and grabbing his crotch obscenely. Geno laughed, “Not quite like that, but does look good.” Both broke out into laughter.

Soon after, Geno announced that breakfast was ready. Sid handed Flower the baby and disappeared upstairs. Geno was just about to go after him and see what was wrong when he decended the stairs, dragging the bassinet. Flower and Vero gently placed the babies side by side in the bassinet, standing there, staring as flower put his arm around Vero’s waist. Sid stared in as well, standing next to the bassinet, on the opposite side. Geno came up behind Sid and put his arms around him, resting his chin on Sid’s shoulder and looking into the bassinet. Sid relaxed against Geno, muttering, “He looks so tiny next to Estelle.” Vero nodded and moved away, gingerly making her way into the dining room, grabbing a pillow on her way. Flower followed he, pulling out her chair and talking to her quietly in French.

“Sid,” Geno whispered. “Please.” He said, pressing his face against the back of Sid’s neck. Sid turned in his arms and hugged him, Geno pressed his forehead hard against the top of Sid’s shoulder. Sid gently pressed his lips to the side of Geno’s head and let his lips rest there. He closed his eyes and nodded minutely. “Yeah.” He whispered. Geno tightened his grip, but pulled his head back, looking at Sid hopefully. Sid nodded again and Geno grinned, pressing his lips to Sid roughly. Sid pulled away and rubbed his lip gently, giving Geno a betrayed look, gently massaging the side he lost teeth on. “Sorry, Sorry!” Geno whispered, kissing Sid again, gently this time.

~~~~TicTok~~~~

It was almost 4 more hours until the doorbell rang and Flower leapt off the couch and bounded to answer it. He the door open and launched himself at the person on the other side. Geno and Sid stood as well, Geno cradling the baby against his chest. The dark haired man on the other side of the door was trying hard to dislodge Flower from himself. Vero called, “Marc!” then went off in rapid chastising French.

A bleach blond man came stomping up the small set of stairs toting two large duffle bags. He was muttering to himself and glaring as he dumped both on the floor and crossed his arms. “Eleven bloody hours in the car an’ not one stop! This cannot be that urgent! Where is your bloody bathroom!?” The dark haired man scoffed, “Spike! We just got here, don’t you have any manners?” 

Geno laughed and pointed, “First door after dining room.” Flower went through introductions, excitement making his voice shake. Spike returned a few minutes later, making his own introductions. Geno felt pride bubble in his chest when Angel held the baby and said how cute he was. Spike added, “Good lookin little chap!” Sid looked uncomfortable, extending his arms for the baby and walking away with him. Sid disappeared up the stairs, shooting a look over his shoulder at Geno as he went.

Geno watched him go before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning back to the group. “Bit protective, yeah?” Spike drawled. Geno raised his eyebrows and pulled his lips to one side. “No…I think he not like all the attention. He not been sure about baby…ever since I’m found him. Not sure he want him. This he afraid.” Angel looked confused for a moment, “What…he’s afraid of a tiny baby?” Geno shrugged. “Sid is good guy. He just…different. Sensitive. He worry a lot. ”

Spike scoffed, “Different or selfish? It’s still a baby whose mother was murdered, yeah?” Geno nodded, looking at the floor. An awkward silence fell over the group. Vero coughed and went over to the couch, gingerly sitting down and putting Estelle up against her shoulder, patting her back soothingly. “Well...” Angel started, “Spike and I will hit the books, now that we know what the baby looks like, and we will get back to you. Can we use your table?” Geno nodded and told then, “Whatever you need!” 

Angel started out the door, presumably to get the books, and Spike attempted to go the other way. Angel grabbed him by the back of the neck and steered him out the door. Geno smirked and waved at Fleury and Vero as he went upstairs. Vero smiled sympathetically as Flower curled up next to her and Estelle.

Geno stood in the doorway for a minute, just looking at Sid and the baby. Sid was laying across the middle of the bed on his stomach. Sid had his elbows propped up infront of him and the baby was laying with his head in Sid’s hands and his feet kicking gently under Sid’s chin. Sid was just looking at the baby. Bonding, Geno thought. 

Sid looked over at Geno, smiling ruefully. Geno crossed the distance to the bed and crawled up next to Sid. He sprawled out on his side, leaning on his elbow. Sid was looking at the baby again, the baby flailed his arms, batting lightly at Sid’s face. Geno smiled and fell forward, pressing along the line of Sid’s body and throwing and arm over Sid’s back, and flopping a leg over Sid’s. 

Sid sighed and pressed a hesitant kiss to the ridge on the baby’s head. Geno grinned ad resisted the urge to shove Sid over and kiss him breathless. Sid giggled and shuddered when Geno pressed a kiss behind his ear, exhaling against his skin and sending shivers down Sid’s body. “So,” Sid’s voice was soft, “I was thinking…about names and stuff.” Geno nodded, “Whatever you want!” Sid laid the baby down and pulled out of Geno’s grip. Sid sat up and lifted the baby into his arms, cradling him gently. “Do you want to have his name be Russian?” Geno shrugged. “It not matter. Just want him, name not really matter.” 

Sid smiled as Geno flopped onto his back. “Come on Geno, we shouldn’t abandon Vero and Flower like this.” Geno groaned as Sid got up off the bed. Sid carried the baby with him, turning at the door and saying, “Come on Geno!” Geno groaned and rolled over, dramatically flopping on the floor before standing up and following Sid downstairs.

Fleury had gathered all of Vero and Estelle’s thing that had been strewn throughout the living room and packed them up. He was currently hunched over strapping Estelle into her car seat. Vero was trying hard to stand up out of the lounge chair, but failing. Geno moved quickly, extending his hands to help her up. She smiled at him and pressed a hand to her stomach as she headed for the door. Geno grabbed the bags and Fleury picked up Estelle’s carrier, both following Vero out.

It was just getting around to dinner time when Spike slumped in his chair and moaned, “We aren’t goin’ to find anythin’ in here!” Angel looked up at Spike, then over to where Geno and Sid were curled up on the couch with the baby. Angel cleared his throat and pushed his chair back, “Come on, Spike. Let’s go for a walk.” Spike jumped up, following Angel towards the door. “Yeah! And a smoke and a drink! This bloke’s Russian! He’s got to ‘have something good!” Geno nodded, “Yeah I’m have a few thing.” Spike grinned and called over his shoulder, “When we get back, yeah?” After the door closed Geno turned to Sid. “What he called me?” Sid laughed and handed the baby to Geno.

That evening they still hadn’t made any progress with the books to find out what sort of demon the baby was. Spike had resorted to borrowing Geno’s laptop and was lounging on the couch. Sid was propped against Geno’s side dozing lightly, and the baby was sleeping soundly the second bassinet Sid set up earlier. Geno sighed, idly flipping through one of the books on demons. He occasionally would grimace and flip the page hurriedly. 

Spike sputtered, flailing excitedly and leaping up off the couch, “I found it! He’s a Rinuanik demon! Look! It’s just like him!” Sid popped up and blinked confusedly as Geno and Angel rushed over to see the picture on the screen. Spike began reading excitedly, “The Rinaunik demon was discovered on islands off the coast of Hawaii in under water caves and caverns in 1842. They have been found all over the US and Canada since they were displaced during a volcanic eruption in January of 1998. They are reclusive and shy, mostly peaceful, and tend to hang around water.” 

Angel smiled and clapped Spike on the back, “Good job Spike!” Geno grinned and hugged Sid, who had come over to peer at the computer screen as well. Sid leaned back against Geno and said, “That’s awesome guys, thanks so much!” Angel looked embarrassed but said, “Not a problem. Tomorrow we will go make sure there isn’t any family looking for him.” Sid looked stressed, “Do you think there will be?” Angel shook his head. “Probably not, but we just want to be sure.”

Shortly thereafter, Sid and Geno showed Angel and Spike to the unused part of the house and told them they could use whatever rooms they wanted. Spike had treaded and arm around Angel’s waist and said, “Just one’s good, but preferably not one with a view of the sunrise.” Geno laughed and said, “Oh-kay. We going to bed. See you in the morning…” Spike shoved Angel into the room and winked at Geno and Sid, his tongue poking out and flipping obscenely. 

Sid giggled, making an ‘ugh’ noise, and grabbed Geno by the back of the shirt, dragging him away. Geno laughed and let Sid push him back to the living room. There, Geno scooped the sleeping baby out of the bassinet and carried him upstairs, Sid following a few steps behind. 

Upstairs Geno laid the baby in the penguins bassinet and stood there looking at him. Sid leaned up against Geno and put an arm around him. “Look Sid. Our baby.” Sid gave a content half smile and said, “I see him, Geno. …How do you feel about the name Isaiah? But spelled I-z-a-y-a?” Geno thought for a moment, then tried it out, “Izaya Crosby-Malkin. Is good. Izaya.” He repeated the name, trying it out. 

Sid smiled and pulled Geno against him, turning Geno. He laid his head on Geno’s collarbone and stared into the bassinet. Sid could fell the vibrations in Geno’s chest when he said, “Izaya Denis Crosby-Malkin. After my brother.” Sid nodded, smiling as Geno kissed the top of his head. “Okay. Sounds good.”


End file.
